ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Character Guide
The Real Ghostbusters spans 140 episodes, which has on average one new ghost per episode. This page lists all the characters and ghosts. If your looking for characters for Extreme Ghostbusters, go here .Slimer! characters can be found on the main page of its series. Main Characters , Ray, Peter, and Egon)]] Dr. Peter Venkman Dr. Peter Venkman (voiced by Lorenzo Music seasons 1-2 and Dave Coulier seasons 3-7) is the group's first-among-equals. While not their official leader, Venkman often makes the decision whether or not they will take a case. He also provides comic relief and is usually nominated for tasks no one else wants to do. Dr. Egon Spengler Dr. Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) a scientific genius, is the primary source of expertise the group uses to understand (and many times combat) the ethereal realm. A skilled theorist, in many episodes Egon formulates the solution when all hope seems lost. Dr. Ray Stantz Dr. Ray Stantz (voiced by Frank Welker) is portrayed as an excitable jack-of-all-trades. He is second only to Egon in sheer intelligence, and leans towards practical applications of science as opposed to Egon's pure research – the engineer to Egon's physicist. He is also a child at heart, cheerful and optimistic (and rather enamored of cartoons and stuffed animals). As the only one of the four who can reliably understand what Egon is talking about, he is usually the one to put his theories into practice. Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore (voiced by Arsenio Hall seasons 1-3 and Buster Jones seasons 4-7) is the courage and straight-man of the group; his accuracy with the proton gun is his forte. Of all the Ghostbusters, Winston Zeddemore has the most subtle character development; it is hinted that he is an avid reader and the descendant of a powerful African bloodline. Sometimes his last name is misspelled "Zeddmore" Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz (voiced by Laura Summer seasons 1-2 and Kath Soucie seasons 3-7) is the secretary of the Ghostbusters and has an interest in Egon. Louis Tully Louis Tully (voiced by Rodger Bumpass seasons 5-6) is the accountant for the Ghostbusters. Was put in the cartoon to follow along with Ghostbusters II movie. Slimer Slimer (voiced by Frank Welker) is the pet of the Ghostbusters and is the only ghost that will stay still for Egon to test and study. Out of all the four Ghostbusters, Peter is the only Ghostbuster who gets angry and yells at Slimer easily. In the kenner toy line known also as the "Green Ghost". Minor Characters *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (voiced by Frank Welker except by John Stocker for episode "Sticky Business") is mostly a friend of the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters often refer to him as "The Big Guy". *Jim Venkman (voiced by Lorenzo Music except by Dave Coulier for episode "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale") *Mrs. Spengler *Aunt Lois (voiced by Marilyn Lightstone) *Dr. Bassingame (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Mayor Lenny (voiced by Hal Smith and by Frank Welker) *Lieutenant Frump (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Professor Dweeb (voiced by Jeff Altman) *Junior Ghostbusters Donald (voiced by Danny McMurphy) *Junior Ghostbusters Catherine (voiced by April Hong) *Junior Ghostbusters Jason (voiced by Katie Leigh) *Walter Peck (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Robo-Buster (voiced by Frank Welker) was made by Paul Smart to replace the ghostbusters. *Edward Zeddemore (voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne) is the father to Winston Zeddemore. *Jeremy (voiced by Frank Welker) *Cindy *DyTyllio (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Cubby *Cynthia Crawford (voiced by Julie Bennett) Villain Ghosts See Paranormal Database Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:RGB Characters